Tsuna is dating who?
by XFranLover666X94
Summary: Tsuna is your average sixteen year old girl. She goes to school, hangs out with friends, shops at the mall and has a spartan toutor. What will he do when he finds out that she is dating Byakuran? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys so this is a new story that I just thought of. I am going to update my other story very soon I promise. Anyways I hope you like this story. Anyways on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: The News

A girl with waist length light brown hair was walking down the street. She had doe like eyes that looked like a peaceful warm aubarn color. She looked like a life-sized doll, that's how adorable she was. No one really ever admitted it but they all like the way she looked but since she was just your average sixteen year old girl, with descent grades, but poor athletic ability no one expected her to become one of the most powerful bosses in the underground world. This girl's name is Sawada Tsunami.

She first find out about her postion from a baby named Reborn. He told her she was going to become the tenth generation boss of one of the most powerful mafia families, the Vongola. Reborn was sent to train her and to help her with her studies. She began improving in school and in her social life. She was able to gain the friendship of Hayate Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto the baseball star. They were both her best friends all through middle school and high school.

She was also able to gain friends that she keep close to her heart like Haru Miura, Kyoko Sasagawa, and Hana Kurokawa. Tsuna began high school as one of the top models along with her friends. She was as happy as anyone could imagine. Her life in middle school wasn't really great and she wasn't considered a model since she was always clumsy and not very smart. It all changed because of her tutor Reborn.

One day when Tsuna came home from school instead of a baby greeting her, it was a man that had tan skin, a handsome face that made any women swoon over, black colored eyes, and spiky black hair that was hidden by a fedora hat with an orange strip, his curly sideburns were sticking out from the hat. She stared at him for the longest time.

"Dame-Tsuna it's rude to stare." He said in a deep manly voice.

"R-r-reborn?" Tsuna stuttered out.

"Chaos Dame- Tsuna." He said with a smirk

"HIE! Reborn your an adult?! Hie!" She said with shock.

"Yes. Looks like you need more training." He said with a sadistic grin.

"HIE!" She yelled.

"Tsu-chan, welcome home. How was school?" Mama asked from the kitchen.

"Fine, mama. I am going to be in my room doing homework." Tsuna said running up the stairs.

"Tsuna you need to train now." Reborn said and pointed a gun at her.

"But Reborn," Tsuna whined, "I need to do my homework quickly." She said ignoring the gun.

"No buts Dame Tsuna." Reborn said about to shoot at her but she turned around and told him something that he would have never heard her say.

"Reborn I can't do training today because I have an important date. I promise I will train tomorrow double time." She said and ran up to her room closed the door and locked it.

Reborn was surprised and angry at the same time. This was a new side of her. She actually defied Reborn and what is more she had a date? With who and why? He didn't know why he felt this way but he was jealous. It was something that he hadn't experinced before. He went to her room and knocked down the door. It was a mistake.

Tsuna was in the middle of putting on blue jean shorts, and was only in her bra. She blushed a deep crimson red.

"REBORN! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" She grabbed whatever was nearby to cover herself.

You could see Reborn had a light blush on his cheeks but his fedora was in the way. Tsuna had a pretty rockin' body. She was a C cup which was a good size for her age. All in all Reborn had been attracted to Tsuna, he had been attracted by her hips, her chest, her body, and most of all her legs. Even though she was short her legs were amazing, they were all muscle and whenever she had on shorts or a mini skirt her legs looked long and toned.

When he was a baby he was impressed the qualities that she had because she was able to gain everyone's trust and able to gain people who respected her. She was also able to get enemies to work together. She was a true sky. Of course now that he is back in his normal body, he would have been able to admire her. He was attracted to Tsuna even though he wouldn't admit it.

"Dame- Tsuna, why are you changing?"

"Reborn I told you I have an important date. Now," Tsuna said get a lamp, "let me get dressed! You pervert." She threw the lamp at him but he caught it.

"Who is your date Dame- Tsuna?" He asked easily catching the lamp.

"NONE OF YOUR DAME BUSINESS. GET OUT!" She yelled.

"Tell me Tsuna." He said sternly.

"No." She said. "Just get out."

"Not until you tell me who your date is." Reborn threaten with a gun to her forehead.

She grabbed something to cover herself, she grabbed the sheet off her bed. "Fine, Reborn. If you don't leave I will make you leave." She said wrapping the sheet she had covering her upper body.

"Che, like you can Dame- Tsuna." He said.

"Reborn you hentai. Stop molesting Tsuna." Someone voiced out.

Tsuna and Reborn looked at the doorway and saw a girl with blue hair tied up in a long braid, she had on a ruffled short blue skirt, a white shirt, a black jacket, and black converses.

"Ali what are you doing here I told you I would meet you there."

"Yeah I know but I had a vision that told me that you would be in trouble and here I am." She turned her attention to Reborn. "Now Reborn leave."

"Make me."

"Okay you asked for it." She went up to him and kicked him in the jewels and took him by the neck and through him out.

"Finished getting dressed Tsuna." She said.

"Thanks." She grabbed the grey v-neck t-shirt and put it on and than grabbed her orange sweater with a 27 on it. They went downstairs to see Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn there on the sofa.

"Guys what are you doing here I told you to wait for us at the shopping center." Tsuna scolded at them.

"Hime you know I would never allow that. I am your right hand woman." Gokudera exclaimed and she looked at the girl next to her.

"Ali why the heck are you here?! You know that your grandfather would not approve of you being here right? What your Uncle say if he found you here?"

"That's why you won't say anything right Haya-chan? Please I haven't seen Ali in three years and she came back yesterday so I would love it if we all just keep quite about her being here. Please Hayate, Takeshi." Tsuna said in a kind caring voice.

"W-w-well if Hime said so than I guess its okay." Hayate said with a light blush.

"Haha okay Tsuna what ever you say. Who is she by the way?"

"Ohh this is um- uh- well..."

"My name is Alice de la Luna. I am from a well known mafia family but I am on vacation so I ran away from home to come to a different palce away from my responsiblities. I used to live here in Namimori but when I turned three we moved to America and lived there but I always come here without my parents knowing but they found out three years ago because of my grandfather." She said with a smile.

"So your Bermuda's granddaughter huh? Dame- Tsuna how do you know a person so dangerous?" Reborn asked.

"Ano, well- you see," Tsuna was poking her two forefingers together, "when I was three we meet in a nearby playground. She was alone in the sandbox so I was running towards her when I fell. I started crying and she came to me and patted my head and smiled. She was kind to me. No matter what happened from that day on she was always there at that sandbox. One day she told me that she was moving. I started to cry but she said that she would always visit me no matter what she would find a way. She did. Each week she would come to the playground and we would just sit and talk about diffrent things. We became best friends. As we got older Ali came more frequently. She would sometimes spend weeks here and she would stay with me. But three years ago some men came and took her by force. It was the last time I saw my best friend and sister." Tsuna said almost bursting into tears.

"Shhh Tsuna its okay. I promise you that won't happen again. No one will take me away." Ali said patting her head. "Now come on we are going shopping!" She said dragging Tsuna out of the house.

* * *

Back at Tsuna's house

"Let's go baseball freak!" Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's hand and lift him off the couch. Just as they were about to leave Reborn called them.

"Wait you two." They turned and saw Reborn staring at them.

"What Reborn-san?"

"Who is dating Dame- Tsuna?" They both turned red.

"JUNDAYHIME IS DATING SOMEONE?! WHO IS THE ASSHOLE DATING HIME? I WILL KILL HIM!" She said taking out her dynamites.

"Maa, Maa calm down Haya-chan. I am pretty sure we will meet him. Maybe thats why she invited us today. She probably is going to introduce us to him. Let's go Haya-chan."

"Don't worry Reborn-san I will tell you all about the guy Hime is meeting as Hime's right hand woman." Gokudera said with much enthusisam. With that they were out the door.

"Hmp... I wonder who's intrested in Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said with a smirk.

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mall

"Hime-san!" Gokudera yelled. She was trying to find Tsuna. They were currently at the mall. Gokudera had been calling Tsuna ever since she arrived inside the mall.

"Haya-chan, calm down. I will call her, she has her phone on her and if she doesn't Ali-chan does." Yamamoto dialed Tsuna's number. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Moshi, Moshi." Said a deep husky voice.

"Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asked skeptically.

"Nope. Guess again. Tsu-chan is busy right now so call back later."

"Hie! What are you doing with my phone?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asked again.

"Ah! Yamamoto-kun sorry about that we are at the food court. See you there!" She hung up.

"She said she is at the food court."

"Then let's go. Hime-chan is waiting for us." Gokudera-chan said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the food court. Yamamoto blush at the close contact.

With Tsuna

"Aya, why did you pick up my phone?" Tsuna asked her hands on her hips.

"You were busy." A male with black hair and violet eyes said.

"Still doesn't give you the right?" She sighed. "Anyways, the person you were talking too was my rain Guardian Yamamoto Takeshi. His girlfriend is my Storm Guardian. They are both my best friends."

"Hahaha I hope they are taking real good care of you." The male said pulling Tsuna closer to him.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIME-SAMA!" Gokudera shouted from across the court.

"Hie! Haya-chan." Tsuna said with a blush realizing how close she and the male were.

"Hime," Gokudera said and grabbed Tsuna's hand and putting her behind her. Hayate pointed her finger at the man. "YOU. Who the hell are you and why were you so close to Hime?! How do you know Hime-sama?" She asked twitching to get her dynamites out.

"Hey hold on there. I mean her no harm. We were getting to know each other. Besides she is a friend of one of my closest friend. She set this up so we could meet." He said putting his hand in his pocket.

"So this is a blind date?" Yamamoto asked being skeptical of the man in front of him.

"I guess you could say something like that." He said smiling.

"I am sorry Hime-sama but I cannot accept this man as your boyfriend!" Gokudera said taking out her dynamites.

"Hie! Haya-chan put those away. Besides he isn't my boyfriend."

"Really Tsuna? Why were you being so close to him?" Yamamoto asked curiously. He beginning to regret leave his katana at home.

"That's because he is my boyfriend." Ali said with a tray full of food in her hands.

"Oh hey Ali-chan. So this guy is your boyfriend?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. Haya-chan could be nice and put those things away. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him please." Ali asked sweetly.

"Che." She said reluctantly putting them away.

Tsuna took in a deep breath as a sign of relief. She smiled. "Let's eat. Haya-chan, Yama-kun you can join us." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Oh yes. Hime-sama, I would be honored."

"Thanks, Tsuna." We all sat down in a table.

"So what's your name?" Yamamoto asked towards the guy.

"My name is Ryo. I am a very close and old friend of Ali's. We grew up together ever since we were three. I was her neighbor."

"So how did you get to know about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"I talked about her of course! I talked all about this cute brunette that had a very bubbly personality and had a bad habit of stuttering when she talked." Ali said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"A-a-ali-chan! I d-d-don't s-s-stutter any more. I am not three years old." Tsuna said getting embarrassed.

"Haha. I am just teasing you, Tsu-chan." Ali said smiling at her. "Besides where is this beau you have been talking about for the past four months." Ali asked curiously.

"Ali-chan! Shhhhhh!" She said putting a finger over her mouth and pointed a finger at her guardians.

"Oh you didn't want your guardians to know, Tsu-chan?" Ali asked in a sweet voice.

"Ali-chan!" Tsuna whined.

"They are going to find out sooner or later Tsu-chan. It's better sooner and plus I thinks it's better we find out before Reborn does. You know how possessive he is about you. You have to tell him that you have a boyfriend and don't worry I will be with you when you tell him." Ali told Tsuna grabbing her hand and smiling at her.

"Thank you, Ali-chan for being supportive." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Of course that's what best friends are for!" Ali exclaimed.

"TSU-CHAN!" Someone yelled in a sing-song voice.

"Uh-oh. Well I guess you are going to meet him sooner than I expected." Tsuna said blushing.

"Who is the bas-" Gokudera stopped when she saw a familiar white hair male with a familiar purple tattoo under his eye.

"Byakuran!" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled at the same time.

"Hello!" He said with a smile. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with black skinny jeans with white converse he had a silver chain around his neck, and wore a silver ring on his right middle finger.

"You bastard what are you doing here?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Haya-chan please don't hurt him." Tsuna pleaded getting up and standing in front of Byakuran.

"But Hime-sama."

"No buts Hayate. I will explain to you just sit down please." Tsuna said in a firm voice. She obeyed and sat down but Yamamoto was the one that was send a death glare towards Byakuran.

"Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna stated. "Listen please." She said. Yamamoto leaned back in his chair and crossed arms. Tsuna took it as a sign to explain.

"After the battle in the future and after the representive battle, Byakuran and I started talking. We only talked and got to know each other for the past two years. It wasn't until five months ago did I realize I had strong feelings towards Byakuran. I told him how I felt and he told me how he felt about me." Tsuna blushed remember what he did to her.

"I told her, that she had my heart the first time we met face to face in the present time. She will always have it and I would always protect her. She is my other half. She is the one who completes me and makes me want to live everyday and makes me smile every day." Byakuran said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Awwwwww. Why don't you tell me anything like that, Ryo? Don't you have a romantic side?" Ali said scolding her boyfriend.

"Remember what I did for your birthday?" Ryo asked arching his eyebrow.

Ali blushed. "That was a long time ago. Why don't you do something romantic like every month or something or at least more often."

"Haha okay whatever you say Ali-chan." Ryo said and leaned over and gave her a small peak on the lips making her blush a bit.

"Che. Romance who needs that." Gokudera exclaimed.

"Come on Haya-chan you know that you like it when I make dinner for you and those romantic moments that we have when taking a moonlight walk." Yamamoto said scooting closer to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek and put an arm over her shoulders.

"Not in front of Hime, baseball freak." She said blushing.

"Hahaha." Tsuna laughed.

"So Tsuna," Ali stared, "do you trust him?" She asked seriously sending a piercing glare towards Byakuran.

"With my life." She stated firmly.

"Then let me speak with him for a moment, in private." Ali said getting up and grabbing his hand leading him away from their group.

"See ya later Tsu-chan!" Byakuran said waving his free hand.

Tsuna just sat down. Then she got a chill down her spine.

"Kufufufufu so someone has gain the bunny's heart and it is a psycho marshmallow. I guess we need to talk some sense into hump." Said Mukuro.

"Herbivore, why are you going out with that marshmallow?" Hibari asked.

"Boss..." Chrome said in a soft voice.

"Guys! Ano.. I can explain. Byakuran and I-" BOOM! Tsuna was cut off by an explosion. There was a puff of smoke. Her intuition was telling her something was wrong. 'Byakuran... Ali...' she thought

With Ali and Byakuran before explosive

"Ali-chan what do you want to talk to me about?" Byakuran asked sweetly.

"Look here, Marshmallow. I don't give a fuck if you are head boss of a family but you hurt Tsuna in anyway than you should get plastic surgery, change your name and live a different life and prayer that I don't find out where you are because if I find you," she paused looking into his eyes with piercing blue eyes, "you will regret anything that you do."

"Hahaha. You seem very protective of her." He opened his violet eyes and looked intensely into Ali's eyes. "I won't hurt my Tsu-chan. She is mine after all." He said. He turned his head to the left of him and before they knew it there was an explosion and smoke coming out of the hole in the wall.

"Alice de la Luna how dare you go against your grandfather's orders you are to come at once." Said a male dress in nice black jeans, a long sleeved blue dress shirt that had its sleeves rolled up and a button up vest on top with shiny black Italian shoes. He had silver hair and deep blue eyes.

"Sorry Bradley but I had to see a friend." Ali said.

"Princess please come." Bradley said.

"No. I am sorry but I have been there for three years and I have been unhappy all that time. My sisters are able to go out but I can't what kind of bullshit is that. I know that I am the Princess but I don't want to spend the time that I do have ruling a kingdom. I want to make a difference in the world."

"You already did." He explained.

"How?" I turned and saw Tsuna right behind me. She was staring at me confused at what he just said. "How? How did you make a difference Ali-chan?" She asked hesitant.

"I-I-I-" Ali couldn't say it because if she did Tsuna would be horrified.

"She got rid of the curse of the Arocobanelo. She took on the curse herself. But since her bloodline is strong in healing itself it doesn't affect her that much. If we don't get her back to the kingdom and get those flames out of her then she could die." Bradley said.

"Ali-chan! Why did you tell me you were the reason why Reborn and the others are back to normal?!"

"Sorry Tsu-chan, but it had to be a secret. I promised Reborn." Ali said with a smile.

"SO REBORN KNEW YOU!" Tsuna yelled.

"Chaos Dame-Tsuna."

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**MINNA! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I am a sad excuse for a writer! Anyways I am going to be better about updating my stories that I have. **

**Thank you everyone who is following this story, and favoring it! You are making an unworthy authoress very happy! Sorry again and look out for another chapter! :)**

**On with the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!" Tsuna yelled.

"Dame- Tsuna stop that or your are going to break everyone's eardrums." Reborn said.

"B-b-b-but you two know each other. You both acted like you didn't and Ali is responsible for removing the curse? W-w-whats all that a-a-about? a-a-a-nd,"

"Shhhhh. Tsu-chan, everything will be alright. I will tell you the truth but first," Ali turned towards Bradley. "You will go away now. I will meet you at our base that's here and then we will figure out what to do there."

"Princess that won't be easy because your grandfather wants you back to Italy by tomorrow." He said.

"Don't worry I will talk to my grandfather when I get to the base. Now do as I said and wait for me there and tell everyone we will have guests." She told him.

"Yes, Princess." He bowed and left.

Reborn looked around at all the people there and pointed his gun at Byakuran.

"What are you doing here Byakuran?" He said in a deep low voice that promised pain.

"I am here visiting." He said with a smile.

"Who?" He asked not wavering from his position.

"My girlfriend of course." He said making his smile growing even more.

"Who is?" He asked with his finger on the trigger waiting to push it.

"Me." Tsuna said standing in between them. Her eyes full of determination staring at Reborn.

"Tsunami Sawada. You better not be telling me that this psychotic marshmallow is the person you were meeting today, is it?" He asked clenching and unclenching his jaw in anger.

"So Reborn, what if he is? You can't stop me from dating him. We care and love each other more than you can imagine. We have been going out for the past four months and you haven't even realized it. He cares about me, Reborn. You are going to have to respect my decision." She said running to Byakuran's side and intertwined their fingers with one another.

"Tsunami get away from him." Reborn threaten. He was losing his patience quickly.

"No." She said not budging from her position. Her eyes full of determination.

"Dame- Tsuna unless you want to die I suggest you move away from him. Now." He said his hat covering his eyes but anyone could tell he was serious because of his tone of voice.

"Shoot Reborn. Do it. I am in love with Byakuran and you can't do anything about it. I am asking you nicely. Please respect my decision." She said pleading to him.

BANG! Reborn released his chaos shot.

"REBORN!" Ali yelled. "YOU ASSHOLE." She was on the ground and in front of Byakuran and Tsuna was an ice shield. "HOW DARE YOU FUCKIN' TRY TO HURT TSU-CHAN! SHE IS JUST ASKING YOU TO RESPECT THEIR RELATIONSHIP. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE OKAY WITH JUST RESPECT THEM. I AM NOT OKAY WITH IT BUT IT'S THEIR LIFE. WE DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO GET IN THE WAY OF THEIR HAPPINESS!" Ali yelled at him scolding him for what he did.

"Che." He said and turned and left.

She sighed and let the shield down. "Are you guys okay?" Ali asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I think so." Tsuna said.

"Wow didn't think Reborn would act that way when he found out that me and little Tsu-Tsu were an item." Byakuran said pulling Tsuna closer.

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Tsuna said getting out of Byakuran's arms but Ali stopped her.

"No I think it's better if I go talk to him." Ali said. "Besides he probably won't listen to you right now."

Tsuna sighed. "Fine but I am going to go with you. I need to talk to him." Tsuna said slipping out of Byakuran's hold.

"But Tsu-chan what about me?" Byakuran said holding onto her desperately. "I just barely got you back."

"Bya-kun," she whined out, "I have to talk to him." She said cupping his face. "He isn't thinking straight right now and I need to explain him our situation and everything about us before he goes nuts so please let me do this. He deserves to just know and I want to tell him personally. I will be back." Tsuna said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Tsuna got out of his arms and grabbed Ali's hand. "Let's go find him."

"I already know where he is." She brought up a portal. "Come one Tsu- tsu."

Tsuna looked backed and gave everyone a smile. "We will be back soon." They both walk through it.

"Oya, oya, seems like there will be a fight coming up very soon over the bunny's heart." Mukuro said.

"Shhhhh, baka pineapple! Hime's boyfriend is right here!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maa, maa, he knows already. Don't you Byakuran?" Ryo asked.

"Yep.~ I knew the arcobaleno liked Tsu- tsu so I started talking to her at first just so I could get her on my side and have her as my new toy.~"

"YOU HENTAI! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING TO TAINT HIME! IF YOU DID I WILL KILL YOU!" Hayate said aloud.

"Let me finish," he sighed. "That's how it was at first, but I slowly got to know her more and more. Little by little I started to develop strong feelings for her. Her smile brought me back to life, out of the darkness that I was covered in." He looked up at the sky. "The more she talked with me and made me enjoy the pleasure in living every day the more I loved her and her spirit. That's why I am staying until she says otherwise." He looked everyone and smiled.

"What if Reborn takes her away from you?" Ryo asked slurping a smoothie (I don't know when he got that.)

Byakuran looked at up at the ceiling through the windows. "If she feels the same than I guess I can't do nothing can I?" He said giving Ryo a teasing smile. "Maybe I will go after Ali-chan to get over Tsu-tsu?" Byakuran said with an evil smile.

Ryo gave him a piercing glare. "Is that a challenge I hear?" he said smirking.

"Hahaha. Maa~ Maa~ Ryo-chan. Right now, it's not because I have my Tsu-Tsu." Byakuran said with a big smile.

"Weirdos." Hayate said

* * *

_With Alice and Tsuna_

They were walking through many stores yet they couldn't find Reborn.

"I thought you said you knew where he was?" Tsuna asked.

"I do but he keeps changing directions. Wait," they stopped.

"Where is he? Is he near?" Tsuna asked.

Ali closed her eyes and listened closely. "He isn't inside any more. Or at least I can't sense him any more in here. It seems he is outside." She opened her eyes. "We have to go now." She opened a portal and they stepped through the side that they came of there were gun shots being fired. "GET DOWN!" Ali put a shield in front of them protecting them from the explosion. She took it down. "Wait here Tsu- chan."

"No, I can fight. Besides I should know what is going on." They both went out and saw Reborn fighting a strange man with long black hair in a ponytail, grey colored eyes, skin white as a pearl, dressed in an all black suit with a white button shirt and black tie.

"You know that I am right, Reborn? She can't stay here anymore no matter the situation is back at headquarters, so I am going to take her, wither she likes it or not." He said shooting at Reborn.

He dodged. "Didn't your brother tell you her answer? She said she will meet you at the base." He shot at him.

"Her grandfather wants her. They have to speak about the flames inside of her so he sent me to force her to come home. My brother isn't as persuasive as me so he knew I could do the job. So if you will be so kind and just let me do my job." He said shooting at Reborn again. He looked at my direction. "Well, well, look at who we have here? Princess you are coming with me, we are going to Italy tonight." He said dodging another set of bullets shot at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kukai but I am not going with you. I already told your brother that I would talk to my grandfather tonight. So please refrain from shooting any bullets. We don't want a big show now do we?" Ali asked stepping forward crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"I am sorry but I told your grandfather but," he disappeared and reappeared right behind Ali his hands glowing, "he wants you to go home right now and get the flames out of you." He grabbed her neck. "So please, Princess come with me or am I going to have to put you under my spell and take you by force."

"Not a chance." She turned around and pushed his hand away. "I am not going anywhere and you can't make me unless you touch me neck which I high doubt you will be able to." She said moving even further away.

"Haha Ali- chan you underestimate me but I will do as you say, but I will tell your grandfather what you said but Princess," he said looking right into her eyes, "be careful, **he** is coming and **he** knows where you are." He left and it looked like all the color from Ali's face went away.

"Ali-chan who is he talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh? Umm.. No one." She said closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Reborn, don't walk away. Tsuna has something important to tell you." Ali said changing subjects. Tsuna looked at her with worry but than walked towards Reborn. Reborn had his back to them.

"Reborn, look, I am sorry for keeping my relationship with Byakuran a secret for so long, it's just I don't know how you would react if I did tell you. Reborn I am sorry. Please don't hate me." She said with her head down.

"Dame- Tsuna how can I hate you?" She looked up and he was right there in front of her. He put his hand on her head. "Look Tsunami, I don't hate you, in fact," he bent down until he was at her ear, "I love you and you are _mine_, I will get you in my arms, Tsunami." He said in a low seductive voice.

"HIE! REBORN!" She said stepping away from him with a blush visible on her face. "B-b-b-but," she couldn't say anything so Ali stepped in, she grabbed Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna turned her head and saw Ali smiling softly.

"Reborn," Ali said "you can't say that to her. She has a boyfriend now but the real reason why she is here is to talk to you but since she really can't talk to you, I will. Look, Reborn you can't tell her who she should be with or what she should do. It is going to be hard for you but you can't be selfish and want her all to yourself she is going to be spending time with Byakuran and she needs you to be okay with it. It will be hard but you have to let her go. Besides, she has another reason." Ali said.

Reborn tilted his fedora up, "what is the other reason, Tsuna?" He asked harshly.

"Ano, um-m- well..." she started to fidget. Reborn took out Leon and he transformed into a gun.

"Speak now, Tsuna."

"Hie!" she started to fiddle her thumbs. "Well you see he is going to be staying with us at the house along with Ali-chan and Ryo-kun. So please Reborn be nice." Tsuna said sweetly. She walked towards him and grab the hand that held the gun. "Please, Reborn do this for me. Please." She asked again.

There was a heavy sigh. "How long?"

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"Tch. How long will they be staying, Dame- Tsuna." Reborn asked again.

"Oh, ano I am not sure, I think for about a month at the most, maybe." Tsuna said thinking about it for a while.

"Does mama know?" Reborn asked with the gun out of sight.

"OF COURSE! I wouldn't have let him if I didn't get permission from her. Gosh Reborn what do you take me for an idiot?" Tsuna scoffed and crossed her arms and pouted a little making her look adorable.

"Yes, Dame- Tsuna, I do. What about Ali? You need to talk to your grandfather."

"Ah, lets not worry about him right now everything will be fine later. Anyways, Tsu-chan let's go, Bya-chan will be worried. Reborn you coming?" Ali said walking away.

"No not yet. I have to take care of something first. I will see you at the house later." Reborn said walking away opposite of the mall.

"See you at home then Reborn." Tsuna said.

Reborn kept walking and didn't say anything.

"Come on Tsu-tsu we have to hurry."

"Wakatai." She turned and saw that Reborn was out of sight.

_'Reborn please be okay with this your opinion matters the most.'_ Tsuna thought to herself.

Ali heard what she was thinking. '_Ah Tsu-chan why couldn't tell Reborn that?'_ Ali made a portal to transfer them.

* * *

_With The Guys_

Ryo turned around. "They are here." A portal was shown and Ali and Tsuna walked out.

"I see no scars so there is no need to worry, huh?" Byakuran said.

"Nope, everything is fine." Tsuna said with a bright smile.

"Are you sure? Reborn is fine with it?" Ryo asked crossing his arms leaning on the nearest wall.

"Yes everything is f-" Ali froze in mid sentence starring into nothing but soon fainted. Ryo caught her before she hit her head on the ground.

"ALI!" Ryo said frightened. "Ali, wake up. Ali!" He yelled still holding her tight.

"What's the matter with her?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "She isn't breathing normally." Ali was starting to sweat and breathing heavily. "What's the matter with her Ryo!?"

"Guys I think we should get out of here." Hayate said. "We are drawing to much attention to ourselves." She said looking around us.

"Haya- chan is right," Tsuna put her hand on Ryo's shoulder, "Ryo-kun let's take her to my house. She will be safe there." Tsuna said gently.

"Alright." He carried her bridal style out of the mall. Tsuna just stared at his back. _'Ali-chan what's going on?'_

* * *

__Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so yeah i am so sorry high school has been in my way which is one of the reason i haven't posted anything so far but I promise for the next couple of weeks I will try to give you guys updates and updates! So yeah! I don't own khr. I only own this plot and my own OC's!

* * *

Chapter 4

At Tsuna's house

"What is wrong with Ali-chan!? Why did she collapse?!" Tsuna asked frantically asked.

"Nothing don't worry." Ryo said in a monotone voice. He put a wet towel on Ali's forehead. Ryo just looked at Ali. Tsuna looked at Ali and then back at Ryo. The people in Tsuna's room were Byakuran, Ryo, and unconscious Ali. Tsuna was on the floor near the foot of the bed looking at Ali breathing hard.

"Why is she breathing so hard Ryo-kun?" Tsuna asked put her head on her arms that were on the bed.

"It's the flames that are in her." He said in a soft tone. Tsuna just stared at him. "They are weakening her body. Ali is strong but the flames in her, are weakening her as we speak. Since each flame has a special quality, having them in one body is dangerous, especially Ali's body."

"Why?" Byakuran asked.

"It's cause she is the Princess of the Moon she has the ability to control water but she also has spiritual abilities that were past down from her grandmother. It's the reason why she is able to do so much she is very strong because of all the power that she has. So her body is able to heal quicker than the normal body which was a power that she was able to inherit from one side of her family. From both side she basically inherited the greatest gifts." Tsuna explained.

Ryo nodded watching Ali breathing heavily on the bed. "It's the reason why she chose to be the vessel of the flames for a while. Since her body couldn't be affected by the flames because of how quickly it heals but," he took Ali's hand in his, "we didn't know there would be this kind of side affect. We thought she wouldn't be able to move until we got the flames out but it is the opposite as you can see. She is able to move, walk, do normal things but the flames are attacking her on the inside and if she does too much at once she gets weaker and becomes like this. If we don't get them out soon they could kill her."

"That's why her grandpa wants her back to Italy quickly so they can get the flames out so she can get better and prevent her from dying." Tsuna asked tilting her head so she was facing Ryo.

"Yes but she is stubborn and doesn't want to go just yet because the recovery afterwards would be to long and she wouldn't have been able to see you when she wanted so she came to see you." Ryo said turning to her.

"So you are blaming this on my Tsu-tsu?" Byakuran asked facing Ryo lifting his eyebrow.

"No I am not. I am blaming it on my idiot girlfriend." Ryo said smiling a bit.

"You... are the... idiot that... fell... in love... with me." Ali said panting with a little smile.

"Yes you are right Ali." He said squeezing her hand

Ali slowly got up into a sitting position with the help of Ryo.

"Ali-chan you shouldn't be moving." Tsuna said getting on her knees

"She's stubborn remember Tsu-tsu. She does whatever she wants to do and doesn't listen to anyone's opinions." Ryo said with a faint smile.

"I am in the room." She said with a pout.

"So are you feeling better Ali-chan?" Byakuran asked.

"Oh you care?" Ali asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Since Tsu-tsu does so do I." He simply stated with a smile.

"Ha so you will do anything Tsu-chan does. Cute!" Ali said coughing violently.

"Ali!" Tsuna screamed worriedly rushing to her side.

"Ali don't strain yourself you know how the flames are weakening you. You can't do much more in your condition." Ryo said rubbing her back gently.

"Shut Up. I am... not... that weak," she said laying back down with the help of Ryo, "I... am... per..fect...ly...fine. I ..just... need... a ... little rest and... all... will be fine." She smiled and touched Ryo's cheek lovingly.

"Sure Ali. That's what you said before we came to visit. You slept your whole way to Japan and then you went off on your own to here." Ryo said put her hand in his and kissed it.

"Princess." They turned around and saw an unwanted guest in the doorway.

"Kukai..." Ali gasped out. "Get out... I am not... in the... mood..."

"Princess..." He took a step forward. "We need to get you back now. Look at you. You are in bad condition. We need to get you back to ba-"

"No." Ali said. She sat up a bit straighter. "I am staying... here..."

"Please. We need to get you back as soon as possible so we can get you back to health sooner. Princess right now you are our number one priority." He pleaded taking one more step forward before being held back by Byakuran.

"Don't go any closer." He said in a cold voice.

"Sorry but you need to stay out of this. It doesn't concern you." Kukai said glaring at the hand that stop him.

Byakuran strained a smile. "It does affect me. If Tsu-chan is worried about Ali than, I will protect her. She is important to my bunny." He gave him a cold glare. "If you do anything to Ali you are going to suffer."

"Bya-kun." Tsuna said getting up from her position. She walked over in front of the two guys and stared at them intensely. "Kukai I believe you should take what Bya just said into account. You should be careful since you are here and the odds are against you. Don't do anything stupid now." Tsuna said taking Byakuran hand off of Kukai.

Kukai sighed. He looked at Ryo. Ryo's eyes were fixated on Ali. He walked over to him"You know I am right don't you Ryo."

Everyone turned to Ryo. It seemed that Ali and him were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Ali sighed heavily.

"Fine." She mumbled. Ryo got up from his seat and grabbed Ali, carried her bridal-style.

"Look this is what we are going to do. Since Ali wants to spend time with Tsu-chan she is going to come with us. From there, we shall start removing the flames out. We will go to Italy tonight. No buts Ali." He said knowing she would disagree with this portion. "I am going to be in charge of you. I love you and I want you to stay with me. You are what is most important for me. As for Tsu-chan we can only take about four more people in our private plane so pick those you want to come with us and the rest will have to take a plane to get to our destination. You have three hours to pack and meet at our base. Is this clear?" Ryo said in a stern voice.

"Hai, Ryo." Tsuna said and saluted him.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan we will pay for the tickets and have them get first class." Ali said weakly.

"Ali-chan, Arigatou." She smiled at her friend sweetly.

"Kukai, let's go and get Ali ready for the trip." Ryo ordered.

"Hai." He said as he bowed and walked out of the room with Ryo right behind him.

"Well Dame- Tsuna choose the other three people now and be ready my the time I get back." Reborn said turning toward to door.

"Okay. Wait! What?! Three people?! Ryo said I could take four people!" Tsuna yelled out.

"Dame- Tsuna I am going to be one of course but the others are of your choosing." Reborn said walking out the door and closing it.

"Geez... Stupid Reborn thinking he is one of my automatic choices. Damn it. Who am I going to choose now? GAH!" She was tackled down by Byakuran. "Bya?" She stared at him with her doe-like eyes.

"Tsu," and he bented down and kissed her. She kissed back and put her hands in his fluffy white hair. He grabbed her hands in one of his and pinned her down into the ground. He broke the kiss and her face was flushed.

"Mou, Bya. Ah! What are you doing?!" She yelled at him as he kissed her neck.

"I am eating you of course."

* * *

Thank you for those reading this story! R&R


End file.
